Sins
by ChiCkkie
Summary: Seven Drabbles. Angst, Romance. Aurikku.
1. Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hey, everyone!

I'm trying out new settings here, I've never actually done angst like this before. So I'm quite interested in what you think!

Wrath

…

The crashing sound of hard wood colliding with fragile glass rings in her ears, and she watches as the vase explodes in a million shining fragments, the flowers it contained landing on the ground with a soft thud.

Breathing heavily, she hastily looks around for more, more objects to destroy, just to have a sound, a sound of something breaking.

She grabs the nearest chair and throws it out the window, the satisfying crash making her grab another chair to do it again. There are still plenty of windows.

But not enough.

Shaking, she looks around for more. More to destroy.

The expensive room is full of furniture, full of priceless china, full of fancy fabrics. She wants it all to break.

She rips the curtains from the ceiling and smashes the china against the wall, every cup, one by one, breaking. She grabs the golden poker by the fireplace and hacks into the fluffy pillows on the sofa, the decadent four-poster bed, the paintings of Yevon priests on the wall.

The breaking, shattering, ripping, _destroying_ everything that comes into her line of vision, it gives her relief.

Because the violent sounds of breaking glass and smashing wood drown out her angry sobs, and they make the sound of her heart shattering seem less intense.

She frantically searches for more, the battleground around her only angering her more.

Her green eyes locate the gift, sparkling at her mockingly from the windowsill, and she reaches for it immediately. The little crystal rose, perfectly shaped. He made it for her.

It represented his heart, and it would be hers forever.

She doesn't think about it. She wants to see the rose, his heart, shatter. Like he shattered hers.

She throws it against the wall with a force only pure anger can give someone. With great pleasure she watches it race towards the wall, she watches it collide with the wall with a powerful ring.

It breaks.

It breaks so easily.

It took him so long to make. Hours, days, maybe even weeks.

And it breaks within a second.

She stares, her chest heaving, hot tears running down her cheeks, at the broken shards of what used to be the beautiful little rose. Paralysed.

The sudden silence is what makes her realise what she's done.

She looks up. Her vision is blurry, but she can see the mess she made, all the things she broke.

They mean nothing.

She looks back at the shattered rose.

It meant everything.

And it shattered just like that. Like it meant nothing.

She bites her lip and tightens her hands into fists. Her nails pierce her skin, but she doesn't notice. She doesn't care.

'_I hate you!_', she screams, at the rose, at the room, at everything, with such an intensity that the very ground seems to shake.

Because he left, just like that.

Like it meant nothing.

* * *

Please leave a review! Pretty please? 


	2. Envy

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Really don't.

Envy

…

She can't help but wonder how many other lips have been kissed by his.

She doesn't delude herself with the idea she's the first girl in his life. That would be silly. He has twenty years on her. And he was the irresistible mysterious drop-dead gorgeous type for all of those. Probably had them lining up.

She gets jealous. Obviously.

Because she knows that an unknown number of women knows what he tastes like.

And she doesn't.

He never lets things between them escalate to naked and sweaty. Because, he says, she's too young, and she's not ready. He doesn't want to take advantage of her.

So she's left to wonder when _he_ did it for the first time. Where.

With who.

Probably someone extremely beautiful. Smart and talented.

She hates that woman with all her soul. Because _that_ woman had him, and _that_ woman felt him. That woman shared with him the one thing she wants so bad.

She wants to feel him too.

* * *

Please leave a review!


	3. Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. 

Greed

…

"I want it back.", she mutters, staring at herself in the mirror in front of her. 

She observes herself as if she's looking at a stranger. Nothing about the girl staring back at her seems like it's _her._

She just doesn't recognise her. 

Her blond hair is matted and oily. Her cheeks are pale. She has dark circles under her eyes, a mixture of run out makeup and a chronic lack of sleep. 

Her eyes are bloodshot and sore due to the countless tears that they have cried. Their usual sparkling emerald colour reduced to a rancid greyish green. 

Her expression is one of someone who just doesn't understand. Crestfallen, lost. 

Alone. 

There's really nothing crueller than getting everything you want and then having it ruthlessly ripped away. 

She remembers when she was still able to be happy about every little thing around her, and she watches the girl in the mirror try a grin, a smile, _something_. 

But all she sees is a mask of dazed numb _nothing_. 

"I want it back.", she says again, amazed at how pathetically empty her voice sounds. 

She's not really sure what 'it' is, though she's sure it has something to do with _everything._

She tries remembering why crying didn't help, and she realises that really only one thing could help. 

And that one thing is just the one thing she can't have. 

"I want him back." 

* * *

I love reviewers. I really do. 


	4. Gluttony

Disclaimer: I don't own any Square Enix characters.

Gluttony

Chocolate. 

She is addicted to it. 

She finds that the candy soothes her, it makes her feel better. 

She only likes the plain kind. Dark and bitter. The rich subtle sweet aftertaste.

She would do anything for just a tiny piece. 

She always tries to make it last, to nibble instead of bite.

But she can't. 

She craves the taste on her lips, having the candy melt on her tongue is like heaven.

With every bite she imagines _him_. 

He was exactly like the chocolate. Dark and bitter. The rich subtle sweet aftertaste. 

And to savour that taste is all she can do not to fall apart. 

She is addicted to it.

* * *

Please leave a review! 


	5. Sloth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sloth

She can't really think of a reason to get up.

Her body is wrapped in fluffy blankets and she's snuggled on the most comfortable patch of her mattress she could find. Her head is pressed in her pillow, and the soft fabric is too comforting to leave.

She glares at the light that seeps through the curtains, also cursing the birds that dare sing their happy little songs so early in the morning.

She knows she could get up, start the day.

But she doesn't really why.

Besides, the moment she woke up she remembered.

That there really wasn't a reason for her to get up. She doesn't see the point anymore.

Everyday she just roams the streets of Luca, looking for something that could make her feel something.

She looks at mothers scolding their children, and she feels bored.

She looks at rogue boys trying to woo posh girls, and she feels bored.

She looks at secret lovers holding hands in the park at night, and she feels bored.

She looks at the graveyard, filled from the days Sin still roamed the world, and she feels bored.

She just doesn't feel anything other than that.

So she stays in bed and hugs her pillow. It's a pathetic substitute, she knows, but it's all she has to work with. She tries falling asleep again to dream of when he was still with her, but the heavenly state of oblivion won't come to her.

So she just lies there.

Remembering.

Please tell me what you think!


	6. Lust

Lust

Due to the semi graphic content of this chapter ( duh… title is 'Lust'), I'm gonna go ahead and say:

WARNING! Rated M for mild lemon!

Okay, I warned ya. Read at your own risk.

Lust

The sound of her heart pounding wildly rings in her ears drowns out the sound of her ragged breathing. Her back is pressed against the wall, her body trapped between the hard brick surface and his muscled chest. They share a feral kiss, tongues lashing out viciously, fighting for control. She fights heatedly, but gives up and lets him have his way, instead opting to focus more on sliding her hands into his hair.

He breaks off the kiss and leans lower, nipping at her neck and collar, making her let out the tiniest of highpitched noises. His hands explore her body feverishly as her fingers tangle in his hair, steering his mouth to where she wants his tongue to taste her.

She bucks her hips against him to alert him to her impatience, and he immediately moves his hands down her body to obey. He tears at her belt roughly, ripping down her shorts in one smooth motion.

His hand slides up her thigh, his fingers rubbing her through the thin fabric of her underwear. She feels herself get wet in excitement, the blend of the bulge pressing into her hip and his ministrations drowning what little forbearance she has left. With the palm of his hand he brushes her underwear away and he touches her boldly, feeling the heat she radiates. His middle finger pushes inside her, feeling her damp and warm entrance, and using the wetness there for friction. His thumb strokes her clitoris in tiny circles, the sensation making her throw her head back.

"Auron...", she moans in ecstasy, leaning into his touch wilfully.

Suddenly his presence is gone, and so are his lips on her neck as he pulls back.

"Fru?"

She freezes.

Wait.

Wrong language.

Wrong voice.

Growling angrily, she opens her eyes and takes in the man before her.

Blonde locks that have suffered the fervent use of numerous hair products. A handsome boyish face that probably makes countless of women swoon and drop their panties. Mindless green eyes that carry no real character, only the chance of getting a good lay tonight.

She feels her face heat up as her painful disappointment replaces itself with unrelenting fury immediately.

"E dumt oui hud du dymg.", she growls. The man frowns, not used to the change of tone in his conquests' attitudes.

_I __told you not to talk._

"Yna oui ugyo?", he asks in curiosity, not so much in concern.

He tries brushing strands of hair from her face to soothe her, but she angrily slaps his annoying fake-gentle hand away.

"Kad uvv!", she snarls, pushing him off her and straightening her clothes in a huff.

She leaves without looking back.

* * *

Al Bhed Dictionary:

Fru?: Who?

Yna oui ugyo?: Are you okay?

Kad uvv!: Get off!

* * *

Please leave a review!


	7. Pride

Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… nor will I ever.

This is the last one! I end with pride (bad pun… yeah), because it's supposed to be the worst of all sins and everything.

Pride

_Stupid girl! __What the fuck were you thinking?! That son of a bitch!_

Her father's harsh words echo in the background of her thoughts, and she writes them of as useless and meaningless. She had known that he wouldn't understand.

A radiant smile curls her lips at the little bundle in her arms, as the tiny little creature stares up at her with big curious eyes. She slides her finger across his rosy cheek, the baby soft skin hypnotising her, making everything around her disappear.

_How could you have been so __careless, Rikku?_

Lulu's scolding reprimands are next to lose their meaning, as the little child grabs her finger with his little hand and holds it tightly. He sucks the fingertip of her pinkie eagerly when she offers it, making small heart-wrenchingly adorable baby-noises.

She feels a lone tear run down her cheek.

_I can't believe Sir Auron would do this to you! That bastard!_

Yuna's enraged disbelief at her growing belly was really a rare sight. It made a much bigger impact than her father's ranting, or Lulu's berating, because it was so unexpectedly full of reproach and contempt. And so cruel. Because she called _him_ many things, bad things. Worst of all dishonourable. And it was nothing like that. Not at all.

As she looks at her newborn son, his green eyes that shine like diamonds, his beautiful little nose, his wonderful little lips, his ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes, his fuzzy tuft of bronze hair, she can't help but let everyone's words slowly fall off her shoulders.

All she feels is pride, that _she_ made this creature, this extraordinary human being, together with the one person she loves the most. Even if that person's not here to witness it.

"Hey, kiddo. It's just gonna be you and me now, huh."

* * *

Okay! That was it! I hope you liked it! I thank all the readers who read all the way through to the worst sin, for liking the story enough to continue reading.

And a very special thanks to my reviewers, who, I think, are awesome. It's nice to hear how people feel about your writing. Both critique and praise are always welcome. So to **i like vader lots, JingYee, Micayasha, FFXNathalie, Ceres 82.1, and'paranoia, wickedsugarrush, darknessofmyheart, The-Lady-Isis, Bonzai1990 and Rikku Ronso,** I say: Thank you very very very much.


End file.
